onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Trafalgar D. Water Law
Hair Again So now his new manga profile/full body depicts him with black hair, so is that now canon? And if so should we change his description to black hair over dark blue? AsuraDrago 00:22, July 22, 2015 (UTC) By this point Oda has changed how he colors Law's hair so many times that I'm inclined to believe it's extremely dark blue that can look either black or blue depending on the lighting. The more practical explanation is that in recent manga color spreads, not enough of Law's hair is showing to warrant filling it in with color, so Oda blocks it in with black. As for other instances like the cover of Volume 69, I'd attribute it to artistic license: changing the color to aid composition. MizuakiYume (talk) 00:39, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Well I'm aware he's changed his color so often, he's done it both for Shonen Jump and his released volumes. But the last couple of color spreads and volume covers seems to be jet black. There is a difference between dark blue and black at this point. AsuraDrago 01:11, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Oda stopped drawing it blue. He has only done it black in later drawings. It's black and we should change the description. SeaTerror (talk) 03:05, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Let's just say "Law's hair is black (sometimes portrayed as blue in the manga)" and be done with it? Or something that mentions both. 03:14, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Well, first his hair was black, then blue for awhile, and now black again, right? So how about something along the lines of "debuted with black initially, then post Punk Hazard went dark blue, then black again during the later part of Dressrosa. Because I was also wondering about changing his portrait to anime seeing how his anime/manga color scheme match. AsuraDrago 03:25, July 22, 2015 (UTC) That's too much. Put it like this instead. "Law has black hair (originally blue)" SeaTerror (talk) 03:35, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Examples where his hair is blue: Cover of volume 51, Supernovas post-timeskip, Cover of chapter 693, Cover of chapter 717, Cover of volume 70, Cover of volume 73, Digitally Colored Chapters. Examples where his hair is black: Cover of volume 69, Cover of volume 75, Cover of chapter 771, Cover of volume 76, Cover of volume 78. Our page on the digitally colored manga says that it follows Oda's color scheme instead of the anime, indicating his hair is blue. But if I'm the only one that cares about it being blue, I would agree to JSD's suggestion. MizuakiYume (talk) 05:10, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Why don't we just say "Law's hair is dark" or say it's sometimes portrayed as blue and sometimes black? Really, it probably moreso depends on the lighting. We're kind of taking shading too literally. Oda's colors are slightly inconsistent. This isn't news, nor is it a very big deal. 05:13, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Actually it would indicate his hair is black since Oda has colored it black in every new appearance. That volume 70 one looks black to me too. Like how he used Big Mam pirates first then changed it later in the same arc to Big Mom. SeaTerror (talk) 08:23, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Just do what JSD said. It's not a big deal. 18:43, July 22, 2015 (UTC) My way is essentially the same but shorter. SeaTerror (talk) 18:49, July 22, 2015 (UTC) "Orginally" implies that it was changed once, whereas in reality Oda has gone back and forth over time on the matter. 20:16, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Looking at Mizu's examples, I think we should do as Nada suggested and say that Law's hair is sometimes portrayed as dark blue and at other times, black. 20:19, July 22, 2015 (UTC) But as seen by the links he stopped doing blue entirely and stuck with black. Either way I guess it doesn't really matter. SeaTerror (talk) 20:20, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Done. Made it a separate sentence for ease of reading and called it "dark" in the original. If you want to change it, just edit the page (with summary), and we shouldn't need to open this discussion again unless an edit war breaks out. 20:29, July 22, 2015 (UTC) I'd say that works out fine. AsuraDrago 22:44, July 23, 2015 (UTC) Im hoping the panda does the same. Shichibukai Status Shouldn't Law's Warlord status be officially revoked now? Chapter 793 Sakazuki ordered Issho to hunt down Law and Luffy, Chapter 795 Maynard asks Issho why he is not acting on that regard. 01:22, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Same reason we didn't remove Doflamingo's either. SeaTerror (talk) 01:38, August 1, 2015 (UTC) ^ 14:04, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Okay, but they simply removed Doffy from Dressrosa in chains, nothing about removing his privilege or sending him to prison. They want Law's head, however. 22:45, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Law was listed as "tentative" even after Fujitora straight up declared that "I hereby revoke your status" and attacked him. This doesn't really change anything. The Marines can revoke Shichibukai status, but it probably has to run through the Gorosei or Kong first before it becomes official. 22:52, August 1, 2015 (UTC) So Doffy and Law remain Shichibukai until we see any talk about getting them replaced or officially revoking them? 04:25, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Yeah. Leave them. 02:29, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Seems like a clear majority to me, so closing this. 12:33, August 4, 2015 (UTC) New Bounty Small question; his bounty under bio says "Formerly 500,000,000" since it rose this chapter, but the fact that it rose means that we can assume it's active again right?Mhj0808 (talk) 06:22, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Yep Joekido (talk) 06:24, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Possible Appearance by Law? Greetings. I just thought I'd share this little thing in case anyone here would be interested, but I have reason to believe that Oda snuck in a small appearance of Law on this page right here, from the CP9 Independent Action Report story in the manga. http://i3.mangapanda.com/one-piece/498/one-piece-1693856.jpg And if the link bugs out for whatever reason, I'm referencing the Mini-Arc page that opens at Chapter 498. It's not ''great ''evidence, but whoever is standing behind Blueno is sporting a pants design that looks strikingly similar to Law's own clothes. It's not exactly a stellar piece of evidence, but when comparing the design of the pantlegs to other official pictures of Law, the markings are strikingly similar. Whether this was already confirmed somewhere or not, I didn't see, so I don't think it was ever brought up. Either way, it's up to the Wiki moderators whether this is any trivia that's worth showing, but I thought I would share my two cents since it doesn't appear to be anywhere. Have a pleasant day. 15:17, September 28, 2015 (UTC) It's certainly interesting, but I'm not sure it's enough to say it's Law, and we don't put possibly appearances in articles. If we see evidence of collaboration between CP9 and Law, then this is useful, but unless that happens I can't see it making it onto the wiki. Well spotted though. 15:22, September 28, 2015 (UTC) If you look to the left, you can also see a guy wearing clothes like Luffy's. It doesn't mean anything. Oda does this kind of stuff all the time, hiding things in crowds. In one scene with a crowd of dwarves, there were dwarf-versions of all of the Straw Hats. When asked about it in an SBS, he explained he simply likes to challenge his readers to see if they notice. 15:34, September 28, 2015 (UTC) The guy on the far-left seems to look a little like Zoro as well. Probably doesn't mean anything, but it's still a REALLY nice find. 16:41, September 28, 2015 (UTC) The cover stories are supposed to parallel the current storyline, and Law can't be in two places at once. 00:00, September 29, 2015 (UTC) About Law's Death... In december 6th there is an episode called: "Law Dies! Luffy's Raging Onslaught!". Should we add that he is deceased now? Just saying. Thecrafterzzz (talk) 01:57, December 2, 2015 (UTC) It's on the episode list (episode 721), here: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_One_Piece_episodes Thecrafterzzz (talk) 01:59, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Anime isn't canon. 01:59, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Oh, I didn't know. Thanks. Thecrafterzzz (talk) 02:15, December 2, 2015 (UTC) the anime follows the manga so its fine. oda wouldnt do that anyway.Bluefox87 (talk) 06:56, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Question about page name Franky real name is Cutty Flam, yet his page is "Franky", by the same logic shoudn't this one be just "Trafalgar Law"? Zaduj (talk) 04:09, April 5, 2016 (UTC) That question is all over the archive if you wanna look at it. Franky cast aside his real name, while Law is just keeping his full name secret. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 10:26, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Kenbunshoku Haki User A preview for the upcoming Supernova pack confirms that Law possess Kenbunshoku Haki. Vincent Dawn (talk) 06:37, September 11, 2018 (UTC) It doesn't list him as a "D", so maybe we should wait for an actual release. Rhavkin (talk) 06:53, September 11, 2018 (UTC)